


Crash and Burn

by Darkfairyforever22



Series: The Voice AU [2]
Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Adam is So Done, Adoption, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfairyforever22/pseuds/Darkfairyforever22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake will defend his family no matter what, even if he has to defend them against his own family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash and Burn

Crash and Burn

*Blake’s POV*  
“Am I doing it right Papa?” Charlie, my five-year-old step-daughter asked placing an ornament on the pine Christmas tree that sat in the living room.  
“Looks great kiddo! You are doing such a good job. Where is Daddy?” I had just finished recording a new song at the studio and I was bursting with excitement to tell my husband about it.  
“He’s in the office, he seems upset.” Edyn, my older sister informed me handing Charlie another ornament.  
I frowned hurrying my way down to the office Adam had claimed. I had no idea why Adam would be upset, it was his favorite time of year. I stopped in the doorway to the office seeing Adam sitting on the floor his knees pulled to his chest.

“Darlin’, what’s wrong?” I strode into the office and sat down next to Adam, wiping his tears away with my thumb.

“I can’t do this. You have no idea the horrible things your mother has said to me this past year. I get so worked up when I think about having to see her.” Adam broke off into body shaking sobs. 

“Hey, don’t cry everything will be alright. Tell me what my Ma has said. You will always be my husband and I will always be on your side, even if I think you’re wrong. I want to know everything that makes you upset or in pain, or excited and happy. I want to know everything Adam.” I pulled Adam into my lap, wrapping my arms around his waist before rocking us in what I hoped was a soothing motion.

“She is so concerned about when we are going to have kids. I finally snapped and told her about the miscarriage.” Adam suddenly started sobbing again.

“Oh Darlin, you didn’t have to tell her. It is none of her business.” I whispered feeling the raw pain of the miscarriage we suffered eight months prior. The pain hit my gut the same way it did the day we found out. I sucked in a deep breath and tried to remember how to get air in and out of my lungs. 

“I don’t want to keep living with this pain Blake. It hurts way too much!” Adam was clutching at my shirt trying to get closer to me. I scrambled to my feet still holding Adam. I walked back into the living room and laid Adam down on the sofa. 

“Char, can you snuggle with Daddy? I think he needs some hugs right now.” I smiled at Charlie, who collided with Adam in a blur of colors.

I grabbed my keys off the table and was halfway to my truck when my sister ran out after me.

“Where in the heck are you going Blake?”

I turned around and stared at my sister. “I have to inform Ma of where the fuck her boundaries are apparently.” 

Edyn’s eyebrows rose up into her hair. “Blake Tollison Shelton, you did not just curse at me.”

I dragged a hand through my hair and shrugged. “Guess I did, Ma has been bugging Adam about when we are having kids and Ed, I’m not going to take it. She needs to know that if and when we have kids we will tell her.” 

I didn’t wait for my sister’s reaction before I was making my way back to my truck. I took the back roads going well over the speed limit and made it to my Mama’s house in record time. I slammed my door shut and stomped up to the front door. I didn’t even bother with knocking instead flinging the door open in anger. My dad was sitting in his chair and my Mama was sitting on the sofa next to him.

“Blake, son what’s wrong?” My dad asked surprise written all over his face.

I ignored my dad and turned to my Mama. “How dare you! What in God’s name where you thinking?” 

My Mama gasped at my use of the lords name in vain but, I really didn’t care. My dad stood up then and stared at me. “Blake tell me what’s going on. You don’t just come barging in and start talking to your Mama in that tone of voice.”

I turned to my dad my eyes burning with tears of anger. “She won’t mind her own business. She upset my husband just like she has been doing all year apparently and of course I didn’t know about it until just recently. Best believe if I had known she wouldn’t have been invited to anything of ours.”

My dad frowned and turned to my Mama. “Dor, what is he talking about?”

“I haven’t done anything wrong. Is it a crime to ask my son-in-law when you two are going to have children? I would like some grandchildren from my youngest child.”

Suddenly I was seeing red. I ripped my wallet out of my back pocket and tore the picture of Charlie out of my wallet throwing it on the coffee table. 

“You have one! She is my kid too Ma, she might not be blood but she is my little girl damn it! Adam and I have been trying for kids since the day we married! It might not be in the cards for us but we have a child! Charlie is my fucking kid god damn it!” I was fuming tears running down my face. The picture of Charlie lay on the table as my words rang around the room.

“Well, just because you adopted her doesn’t make her yours sweetheart.” My Mama stood up and walked back to the kitchen. I blinked at her back and turned to my dad. 

“She is not welcome in my home until she apologizes. Charlie is my kid no matter what. I will not have anyone, family or strangers, say otherwise.” I grabbed the picture and put it back in my wallet. 

I left my parents’ house in a hurry and drove faster to get home. I skidded to a stop and ran inside. Charlie was laying on Adam’s chest as Adam ran his fingers through Charlie’s hair. I tossed my keys down and scooped Charlie into a hug just breathing in her scent. 

“Papa, put me down!” Charlie giggled squirming in my arms. 

“Nope, I don’t think I will. I need some hugs and kisses from a little girl by the name of Charlie.” I smiled softly at Adam, who was looking more at peace.

Charlie giggled again and threw her arms around my neck before planting a loud, wet kiss on my cheek. I squeezed her tightly before setting her down. “Why don’t you go play outside honey. I have to talk to Daddy.”

“Ok Papa!” 

“Take the dogs!” I hollered after Charlie. When Charlie and the dogs were outside I turned to Adam and sat down pulling Adam’s legs into my lap. “I told Mama she’s not welcome here until she apologizes to us.”

Adam raised an eyebrow at me. “That’s not fair, she will never admit she’s wrong. She’s a southern woman, stubborn as hell.”

“Oh well, she said some things that I refuse to let her say so, until she apologizes Charlie has your parents and my dad.” I shrugged laying back against the sofa.

Adam was suddenly standing up and looking at me fire in his eyes. “What did she say about Charlie?” 

“It’s not important. Come sit back down.” I tried to pull Adam back into my lap.

“No! If she said anything about my daughter, I will fucking end her. Your mother or not, no one talks about my fucking kid Blake.”

I stood up and pulled Adam into my arms. “Hush for a second and listen to me alright? She said just because I adopted Charlie doesn’t make her mine. I yelled at her even cursed her and told her she was wrong. I told her how much Charlie was and always will be mine.” 

Adam pulled away from my chest and smiled softly at me. “You really cursed at your mother on my behalf?”

“Well for Charlie and you, yes I did. I’m not ashamed to admit that at all.” 

Adam’s lips pressed against mine. “Thank you so much. I can’t believe I got so lucky to have you.”

“I’m the one that got lucky.” I grinned and brushed my lips against Adam’s lips again.

Adam pulled away from me and reached into his back pocket. “Close your eyes and hold out your hands. I was going to wait to give this to you but, I think you deserve it now.”

I did as I was told and felt something light and cold be placed in my hands. It felt like it was paper. 

“Ok, open your eyes and look at your hands babe.” Adam instructed me.

I opened my eyes and looked down at my hands. In my hands was a sonogram picture. I looked at the corner of the picture that would tell me whose it was. The name was, Adam’s. I looked up at Adam my eyes wide.

“Is this a joke? It’s not funny if it is.” I growled out defensive.

Adam raised an eyebrow at me making me feel guilty. “It’s not a joke. I’m two months along. I wanted to wait until I was out of the first trimester to tell anyone but, I figured after you defended my honor you deserved to know.”

I rushed forward and wrapped Adam in a tight hug. “This is the best Christmas present I have ever gotten.” I whispered in Adam’s ear and laid a hand on his still flat stomach.

“Good, I’m glad. Can we not tell anyone until I start showing?” 

I nodded still hugging Adam to me. “Of course, we don’t want to curse it.” I tilted Adam’s chin up and captured his lips in a heated kiss. 

“Ok you have to do that more often.” Adam joked after we had finished kissing. 

“I love you.”

“Always have, always will.” Adam finished for me grinning at me.


End file.
